Modern computer systems place a high importance on maintaining data and application security. In a modern distributed and/or virtual computer system environment where users, services, applications, virtual machines, controlling domains and hosts have access to a computer system, maintaining data and application security may be a difficult problem. In a distributed and/or virtual computer system environment, for example, where the computer system resources may be provided by a computing resource service provider, customers or the computing resource service provider may also wish for additional assurances that users, services, applications, and virtual machines are fully compliant with security software and that confidential data and/or privileged applications are properly safeguarded.